This is what The Water gave Me
by sunshine164
Summary: Stiles meets up with this new girl from the coast, She seems like his perfect match, But things are not as they seem with her as the clues pile up and girls go missing; Stiles must make the decision that will affect the lives of him and the pack forever. Sterek and some Stiles/OC* * Don't panic, I know what I'm doing
1. New Arrival

Hi there guys!  
_it's your unreliable author sunny._ **NO I'M NOT DEAD  
**yet.  
So I know it's been a **_hell_** of awhile since I've even been here.  
And I'm sorry for that. (Insert reasonable excuse here) but now that I have grown and changed for the better,  
I can finally do things, like actually **write shit**! So HYSM*and HDWAI* are total flops right now and I don't see them going anywhere story line-wise. So honestly don't keep your hopes up.  
_**BUT I HAVE SOMETHING BETTER FOR YOUR**_** FIX.**  
This here's a Teen Wolf fanfic!  
Enjoy, _Sunshine164  
_

* * *

** This is what The Water gave Me  
** Chapter 1: New Arrival

* * *

Stiles really needed to work on his cutting skills.  
"OW, FUCK!" He looked down at the tomatoes he was dicing, the knife, bloody from where he cut his finger stared back. Mocking his lack of coordination. Sighing he moved over to the sink, regretting 'volunteering' for kitchen duty _for the third time in a row. _Seriously can Scott get any more unreliable? His grandmother would of made better plans, and she's dead! What if she came back to life? how cool would that be? As he pondered the pros and cons of undead relatives cooking for him, the smell of something burning started to bloom. "Oh, shit!. Shit Shit Shit Shit!" he sputtered. Running to the stove in order to rescue what was left of the tomato sauce. Looking at the pot, the mission was a complete disaster. Now that his dad had passed three years ago, stiles could never make the spaghetti he used to make. What was in the pot didn't even resemble the sauce the Stilinski men were famous for. Great. The only upside to this was that he could exact his revenge on Scott for not being here. I mean, who misses pack dinner? Even Derek's here!  
"Hey! what's the hold up?" Lydia stuck her head in the Kitchen. "We've been waiting for like, an hour!"

Stiles slumped his head, "I kindasortofburnedthefood" waiting for the reaction of the self-proclaimed pack chef.

Lydia blinked. "Oh, well then that's too bad. I was looking forward to tasting 'The Stilinski Special Sauce'". She smirked, "You're going to have to tell Derek. And you** know** what happens when he's hungry".

Stiles knew damn well what happened, and he did not want a repeat of last time. Not when Scott wasn't here to protect him

Fuck that. They were gonna eat spaghetti, one way or another. But he needed to go back into town for more supplies.

"Lydia, get the guys to go on a run, stall them as long as you can. I gotta sneak back into town for more food."

"Weeeeelllllll-"

"I'll make it up to you, please, your dinner is at stake here, my _**life**_ is at stake here!. Just distract them until I get back"

She smiled, turning to leave the kitchen "Okay, but if you're not back by eight, it's your funeral"

"Okay! Eight! No problemo! Thanks a million, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Stiles-"

" -Because I love you, so much right now, really, you're a lifesaver"

"STILES!"

"Going now" He rushed towards the back door, grabbing his keys on the way.

* * *

The Supermarket in Beacon Hills was always the perfect place to meet new people because, who didn't go shopping here? There was always fresh bread and meat on sale and the cashiers were actually nice to you. But the most important factor was: it was the **_only_** supermarket in Beacon Hills. Really, only place to meet people with the exception of going up to their door and knocking. And honestly, _who did that anymore_?

As Stiles was pondering this, distracted, he bumped into someone looking the other way. Both his basket and hers spilled onto the floor, cans rolling all over. wincing, he scrambled to pick up the items. "Sorry, so sorry I-" he looked up.

Time stopped. Stiles heart, for lack of a better word, fluttered.

In front of him stood an _angel. _A green-eyed, pink lipped, black haired, _angel. And those lips were moving. The angel was talking to him._

_ "-you okay?"_

He shook his head "I'm sorry?"

"I said are you okay? I think I lost you there for a second" The girl smiled softly. "You just looked at me and drifted off"

Crap. _Okay Stilinski, don't screw this up_. "I always do that with everybody" _Oh, my god why did I say that?! _He waged an internal war with himself. _Just play it cool, It's not like you just suddenly lost your shit when you saw herOh my god did she just smile at me?!_

"Oh okay, well thank you for picking up my things" she gestured to the cans of food in Stiles hands. "If you'd be so kind..."

"Your...Oh!" he quickly dumped them into her basket. "Sorry. I'll just go and die in that corner over there-"

"Wait." she grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie. "I'm sorta new to this place and I could use a tour guide."

Stiles took a good look at her. Blue shirt proudly proclaiming 'Half Moon Bay CA', ratty jeans, sandals, and a pair of _very green eyes._ "S-Sure, I'm Stiles, by the way, well... my name isn't Stiles really, my friends call me stiles and my dad because you really don't want to know my real name, cause it's pretty bad. Even my coach once said it was some kind of child abuse and I'm talking to much. yeah way too much I'm gonna shut up now."

The girl didn't say anything throughout his flustered talking. But her smile grew."No, I don't mind. Really, I kind of like it."

Stiles felt his mouth go dry. _Holy shit this girl is gonna kill me. _"Um, thanks...?"

"Lorelei."

"Lorelei...?" he paused

"Just. Lorelei" her eyes narrowed.

He put his hands up "Don't take it the wrong way, I was just wondering if you had a last name."

Lorelei adjusted the basket on her arm. "I do, but I just don't give it out like that."

"I get that, don't want to get any crazy stalkers or anything" _God stiles shut up._

"You could say that." she smiled again. "Hey, why don't we start on that tour you promised me?"

"Great, Okay let me just-" he stopped, "Oh crap, I forgot." he looked back at her. "Sorry, but I kind of have to go make dinner."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was looking forward to your tour" She looked disappointed.

Stiles bit his tongue ''Well...what if you come with me?"

Lorelei's eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm making dinner for my roommate and his...family" stiles explained "If you're willing to put up with my babbling then I think you can handle whatever my friends dish out."

"Stiles...I don't know if I should, we just met..."

"It's okay, I understand." His shoulders slumped. "I rushed you" He picked up his basket. "I'll see you around then." he left towards the checkout counter. By the time he was getting to his car-

"Stiles!"

His head whipped around to see Lorelei catching up to him. Stumbling sightly due to the bags in her hands.

"Yes."

"Huh?" He choked. Still not believing this was happening to him.

"Yes I'll go with you." she panted, winded by the run "I mean, I have nothing to do and you are the first person to even talk to me and I shouldn't just push you away like that, that was so bratty of me and I'm sorry."

_HOLY SHIT. This is a dream, yep this is a dream. I'm dreaming because the universe is not this awesome. Nope, gonna wake up now. Any moment now.  
_

"STILES!"

"Wha!?" he jumped, totally not freaking out like a girl.

"Please tell me you're not gonna blank out while driving."

He opened his mouth and apparently his brain decide to work for a change "Not if you want me to"

"Oh God stiles!" she laughed "What is wrong with you?"

After Scott's first full moon, Jackson's scaly problem and Gerard's crazy ass. He thought he could handle just about anything. But She just had to laugh, and he knew he was a goner.

* * *

So yeah, what do you guys think? did it suck? is it okay? am I asking too many questions? Will derek murder stiles for coming home late?

** these are things I need to know!  
** so just click on that there button and tell me shit. cause I need the attention  
toodles! Sunshine164


	2. Kiss The Cook

Hi, again!  
Yeah, I'm surprised too.  
LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

**This is what The Water gave Me**  
Chapter 2: Kiss The Cook

* * *

The drive back was...interesting. Stiles was either babbling about some small thing, or busy trying to focus both on the road and Lorelei at the same time.

"So, what brings you here to the _beautiful_ and_ mentally stimulating _town of Beacon Hills?" He asked, curious.

"Is that sarcasm I'm picking up?" she countered, grinning at his sad attempt at humor.

"Nope. I really, really love this place. The fact that it's in the middle of nowhere is the icing on the cake for me." He glanced at her. "And you didn't answer my question".

"I may or may not have a thing for obscure towns in the middle of the woods" Closing her eyes she leaned back into the seat, getting more comfortable. "It's so calm here, I love it."

"You find this place calm? Just wait until lacrosse season comes back. The place becomes a mad house" shaking his head "It's a miracle the mayor doesn't call the national guard due to all the problems that pop up" He looked back at her "Am I right?...Lorelei?"

She had fallen asleep. Eyes closed, small smile lingering. She must of trusted him a lot to see her like this. Stiles didn't have the heart to wake her up.

* * *

By the time they got to the house, dinner was in full swing.

"S_hit_." He hissed, grabbing the bags in the trunk and left them by the front door. ringing the bell he ran back to the passenger door to wake up his new friend. "Hey, Lorelei? time to wake up sleeping beauty, cause we are here."

Groaning, She stretched her arms and_HOLY CRAP SHE'S HUGGING ME YEP AND THOSE ARE HER HANDS ON MY ASS OH GOD. _

"Can't move yet. too tired. five more minutes" She grunted, clearly not fully awake.

"Uh...Lorelei? Aw come on!" Stiles squawked, feeling her nuzzle into his neck. "Totally not helping right now"

"I don't know Stiles, She's seems to be happy where she is right now"

Stiles jumped, "OH MY GOD! Why are you not wearing the bell I got you?! Seriously, I'm getting real tired of that."

"Then get over it. I'm quiet and your ears suck." Derek sniffed and shot a look at the girl. "Who's the fish?"

"Fish? Really? Her name's Lorelei and she's new to town. We sorta ran into each other and I promised her a tour for the town." He shifted her around to carry her but Derek stopped him.

"Don't." He opened his arms, Annoyed look crossing his features. "I'll take her."

Stiles couldn't believe his ears. "What, why?" clearly Derek didn't enjoy even behaving correctly today. "And why she's a 'fish'?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "She stinks like a fish market"

He wasn't buying it, Derek always kept direct eye contact with him. _Unless he was lying. _"Really Derek? your gonna try and pull that on me?" Stiles laughed, "try again"_  
_

Derek's eyes started to glow red at the edges "Give. Me. The. Damn. Fish."

"No, Not until you explain the sudden need to hep me out and why are you calling her a fish that's so rude your lucky she's dead to the world right now or I think she would of slapped you-"

"STILES!" The red had spread to cover Derek's eyes fully. And so did his fangs, his very, very sharp fangs.

"Or I could just shut up and listen to you that's cool too." Untangling himself from the octopus that Lorelei had become in order to transfer the _still_ sleeping girl to Derek. Wow, she must be a real heavy sleeper. "Just promise me you wont eat her or anything"

The look the alpha gave him didn't help.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelei had disappeared.

Stiles couldn't blame her really, the couch had had it's share of guests; Mostly Derek or Scott. And it had started to smell like wet dog. The pack preferred it that way, it was one of the most familiar things that they had. Everyone, in one way or another, had put their scent on it.

The one thing that truly surprised him was finding Lorelei, still here, asleep in the bathtub.

With blue hair.

_Blue hair._

_What the fuck._

Lorelei's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."

Stiles was still dumbstruck at the _blueness._

She frowned, "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"Blue." Stiles blurted.

"Blue? what's blue-Oh!" her eyes widened, hands flying to her head. "Fuck! I totally forgot!" She jumped up from the tub and started to throw on her pants and shoes. "I gotta go. I'm sorry for this but I need this to be kept quiet."

"Wha-? the hair?" Stiles Had finally found his tongue "Secret? Uh, Okay! sure! not a word, Not a peep. nope. no sirree not gonna tell a soul! Not this guy. I aint no snitch!"

Lorelei finished slipping on her sandals, and turned to face him. A sad smile on her face. "Oh, I know you wont say a word." she leaned towards his face, so close that he could smell a faint scent of sea air on her hair. Her lips brushed his ear as she whispered "_I'm sorry for this but I cant take any chances_".

And suddenly, Stiles found Lorelei _kissing the stuffing out of him._ The pink lips felt just as soft as he'd imagined. But when her tongue touched his...

**_Everything went blank, then dark._**

* * *

Yeah, so I got a little lazy. I know, BUT ITS 2 IN THE MORNING AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW  
It's like my muse want's me to fail.

you know the drill, read, review, and rate.


	3. The Wake Up Call Part 1

hey there.

look, I'm sorry for building your hopes up and then leaving you hanging.

But after chapter 2 was published, my mother died. Granted we were never close, but she believed that no matter what I made, typed or drew, it was a masterpiece in her eyes. To be honest, I didn't even want to write ever again. No drawings, no baking. nothing at all. But then I guess she saw what was happening to me and sent me so many muses and plot bunnies and great music that I couldn't help myself.

So this fic is for you mom. And everything else I will ever make.

because in my eyes, you were, and still are, My Favorite Masterpiece.

_**In loving memory of Monica Rey Maldonado**_

* * *

_It was raining._

_A cold, hard, bitter rain that leaves you thankful for the humid summer twilight and warm winter beds. The rain, however, wasn't poring down on him. It never touched him at all actually. Stiles looked around the park he was standing in. Noticing that he was in the middle of a clearing full of tall grass that grew up to his knees. At the edge of the clearing on all sides, Tall, Dark but strangely inviting woods surrounded the field. If he was being watched, he couldn't tell._

_"Who guards the water?" a voice called out, surprising the young man._

_"I don't know yet, M'lady" Stiles felt himself reply. Not understanding what he meant by that, he looked upwards toward the storm darkened sky with wide eyes and felt his lips move once again against his will. "I am having difficulty getting what you desire. Give me time."_

_The voice was closer the next time it replied, sounding like both cracking ice and smoke. "Then you must hurry if you want him and the others to live."_

_"Swear to me that they are unharmed!" Stiles felt a sense of panic that was not his and finally understood that he was being possessed in this dream. Huh, well that sucks, why cant I just dream of sexy cheerleaders washing his car? of better yet Derek washing his car, wearing itty bitty swim trunks? Uh, Hot! That would be awesome But nooooo, his brain had to get all 'lady in the water' creepy._

_A dark chuckle from the weirdo lady behind him shook him from his internal rant."Now darling, what fun would it be if there was no sense of danger?" her hands creeped over his shoulders like a total perv and wrapped around his neck, squeezing slightly. "Don't want your first lover to die by your hand now." One hand sunk lower, lower, and lower until-FUCK! "Want to keep all of him intact right?"_

_"Leave him ALONE!" Stiles hand swung up unexpectedly, smacking the woman from him. forcing a cry of pain from his molester. He suddenly realized he and the woman were naked the whole time of this dream. What. The. Fuck._

_The woman composed herself again and spoke. "I'll let that pass this time, but remember your pact with me. You have until next stormtime brat." And with that said, she disappeared from sight._

_A voice in his head spoke to him. Strangely familiar. _

_"I'm sorry for this Stiles. I never meant to get you in trouble. Please forgive me..."_

_A warm kiss to his mouth before he could reply, and all went black again._

* * *

_Sti...Stile...Stiles?..._STILES!

"Wh-whuh?" Stiles woke startled from sleep. "What happened?" he asked, voice muffled by the face that he was-"ow"- face down in the tub_. Fuck.  
_  
"I found you here smartass" Derek growled, kneeling over him. His face seemingly not happy with the circumstances. "But when I went looking for your girlfriend, I didn't find a trace of her". He nodded towards the window. "I sent the rest of the pack to go look for her". He stood up from the tub. "Damn fish is causing us a lot of trouble".

"now hold on for a second!" stiles managed to peel his face from the porcelain without ripping it off "what is with you and Lorelei? the whole time since I brought her over you have been nothing but rude to her. Ill admit, you are not called 'sourwolf' for nothing but, really?, your're gonna keep calling her 'Fish'? come on Derek! grow up!"

"Will you shut up?" he whispered. Stiles quickly noticed that Derek's face was pale and he was shaking.

Stiles didn't understand what was going on. "what's going on and where's Lorelei?"

"That is what I'm trying to tell you." Derek stepped back. "Look at yourself."

the younger man stood up and walked to the bathroom mirror. "Is there something on my face or something? Did I sleep on some wolfsbane? I can't be that ba-" his eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!"

On his right cheek, spiraling out towards his forehead, was light blue markings. Covered in blood.


	4. The Wake Up Call Part 2

**Hello again guys!**

**sorry for taking my sweet time again, life's being a bit of a bitch (as usual).**

**But I managed to survive! so without any more stalling,**

**Here's part 2!**

* * *

He was pretty sure that he was going through the beginning stage of a pretty severe panic attack right about now.

Derek watched as he touched his face with trembling fingers, His heart beating faster than normal; _"__how in the HELL did this happen?". _

"Stiles." Derek growled, clearly noticing his distress, "Stiles, Deep breaths, just calm down." He gently placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. " The blood's not yours, I think it's the fis-Lorelei's." he grumbled, his hand squeezing Stiles._  
_

"Okay, Not that isn't comforting but, _there is blood seal on my damn face!" _Stiles hissed. Seeing the confused look on the alpha's face he rolled his eyes, the unwanted fear temporarily forgotten. "Really? after all the times I explained these things to you?" He turned away from the mirror. "Get me The Book and a small white towel."

Derek gave Stiles a look of disbelief, shook his head, and left the bathroom. "Sometimes I just don't get you witches."

"HEY! He shot back, "I'm not a witch, dude! I'm a M-"

"-Magus, yeah, yeah I heard you" Stiles could hear Derek smiling "If you're such a magic man, why did I find you in the tub passed out like a college freshman?". There was a soft rustling sound of the linen closet being searched. "Seriously, I sometimes wonder how Deaton even trusted you with that kind of power."

"Well first you have to show great potential in magic-"

"-Rhetorical question Stiles" Derek interrupted, back from the bedroom. "Now will you please clean that crap from your face?"

"Awwww, is the little sourwolf worried about his magic man?" cooed stiles, "Does he want a hug?"

"Shut the hell up and clean your face". Derek grunted, shoving The Book and towel into stiles' waiting arms. "the blood is messing with my nose" he snorted, "I hate the smell of fish".

"Okay, okay! Jeez! It's not like I can just wash this off you know", Stiles placed The Book on the sink's counter carefully. "I don't know what kind of curse I'm dealing with here", he wet the towel under the faucet, wringing it so it was damp. "For all I know, the moment I take it off it could kill me". He shook out the little towel, handing it to Derek.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna transfer the seal to the towel, then we can find out what the hell is going on" Stiles rolled his neck around, loosening his muscles, clapped his hands together, entwined his fingers, and closed his eyes. Derek swore that he could feel his wolf was tensing up. The lights in the small bathroom flickered and dimmed, as if something was drawing energy from them. Derek noticed that The Book was vibrating. Looking back at Stiles, he could see the red tattoos on his arms shifting around, a red glow emanating from them. Derek's ears perked up, he was muttering something under his breath.

"Stiles?" Derek's brow rose. Clearly the magic he was working up was gonna be strong.

"One...Moment...P-Please" He huffed, under obvious strain, "I think it's fighting me a little"

A light bulb exploded, The Book slammed open, flying suddenly to a page. At the same time Stiles shoved his face into the towel and flew back, landing in the tub again before Derek could react.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelped.

"Shit Stiles! You okay?!" Derek helped him back up. "What the hell was that?"

Stiles popped his neck, his face now clear of the seal. "I told you it was fighting me a little" he turned towards The Book, "Now that we got that out of the way, lets see what sweetheart has for us."

"The Book's name isn't 'sweetheart', Stiles" looking over his shoulder down at the open page, "That thing doesn't even have a title"

"I know but, she likes it when I call her that."

"Seriously?" Derek gave Stiles a pained look, "God, you are such a dork!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to read here!" He looked back at the text. "_The mark of the Undine is usually related to water nymphs or sprites. Used only for protection and tracking, this seal is made by the kiss of the caster upon the recipient, then the blood of the caster is used to form the seal. To tell if the seal was made by mortal hands, the markings under the blood will appear red, if any other color, then a true water spirit has cast it." _Stiles' face drained white, _"Water spirits usually mark potential mates with this seal in order to mate with them."_

"What the in the hell?" he squeaked.

"I don't believe it." Derek grinned "Stiles Stilinski, you were roofied by a Fish!" He slapped his back.

"Th-The-This isn't funny Derek!" he sputtered, blushing furiously. _"What if she molested me?!" _he hissed, clearly not seeing the joke. "God! She was hot, I'll be the first to admit that, but if she gave me the Bad Touch-"

"-Oh get over yourself Stiles, she didn't touch you anywhere but your face". Derek leaned in closer " I would of smell it if she did."

_'Oh boy, he's close' _"Well then, I guess we know what was on my face. but that leaves us with a new question."

Derek growled. "What. Now."

"If she didn't want to procreate, why did she mark me?"

* * *

**Stay tuned for more madness**

**p.s.: I need a beta to help me with this crap let me know if you want to help**


End file.
